A Bad Frog And His Sister
by Pricat
Summary: Constantine is reunited with his sister, Toph but wants to help her and bond with her
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I felt like writing for a certain Bad Frog, Constantine as I like his attitude but I like the idea of him having a sister which is why I made Toph but I like this.**

**It's been a long while but Constantine meets up with his sister Toph after being under house arrest so they bond along with his family.**

**I like this idea a lot.**

* * *

"Toph, you awake?" Constantine asked as he saw a blue skinned female amphibian in a black hooded cloak sit up, smiling softly at the six year old tadpole in front of her.

"You had a bad dream, huh?" she asked softly as her long blue green bangs hung around her blue green skinned face.

Her name was Toph and she and her little brother Constantine had moved to America but she was taking care of him despite being blind plus a thief but Constantine worried about her since she was the best big sister ever sitting on her lap.

He was telling her the bad dream he had, making her understand since something really bad had happened to their family back home in Russia, but she was the world's most dangerous female frog plus was training her little brother to be the next Bad Frog in line.

"It's okay, as our parents are very proud of us." Toph told him singing a lullaby their mother used to sing calming him as he got sleepy.

"Night, little thief." she whispered kissing his head.

Little did she know in the future, her brother would be the next world's most dangerous frog and impress her but going to sleep.

* * *

Years later in the house he shared with his wife Nadya and his eight year old daughter, Sneaker, Constantine was awoken by the alarm clock slamming the snooze button with a webbed hand yawning and stretching getting up putting on his hooded cloak, his trademark Bad Frog look seeing Sneaker pouring Lucky Charms into a bowl, as Nadya saw her poring milk into the bowl, but drinking from the spoon which Constantine did.

But the amphibian youngster was curious seeing a mysterious amphibian in a black hooded cloak with blue green bangs poking out but Constantine's eyes widened seeing his sister here.

"Woah, she's Daddy's sister?" Sneaker asked, mouth full.

"Sneaker, swallow!" Nadya said, as Sneaker swallowed.

Toph sensed her brother but was confused, and felt Sneaker hug her making her scared and Constantine understood his little thief was curious but Toph needed time, to get used to them.

"Don't you have school today?" Nadya asked.

"Oh yeah, time to shake down some suckers!" Sneaker said, cracking her knuckles as Constantine smirked at his little one seeing her hop off to school after she hugged him.

"Who was that?" Toph asked softly.

"My daughter, Sneaker who is a thief in training." Constantine told her seeing a smile on her face, making Nadya surprised.

"She wasn't like this at jail, so she must be related to you.

She's under house arrest." Nadya told him.

He saw the bracelet around Toph's leg knowing it was for house arrest, stunning him but was teking her everything making her impressed.

He was going to the theatre to cause mischief as Toph was going to meditate but making Constantine feel bad imagining the chaos they could wreak but had an idea, getting welding gear.

"Hey, I can break it off, as I did this when I was under house arrest." he told her breaking it off, taking it off as Toph high fived him.

"Let's go scare Kermit frog!" Constantine told her as they left

He was telling her about their American cousin making Toph underdtand but looking forward to causing mischief, seeing Sam.

"Hey!" the eagle yelled as Constantine stole his badge making Toph understand after he described him but she bumped into Kermit knocking him over as Constantine chuckled.

"Hey, who's this?" he asked Constantine.

"My sister, Toph." Constantine said.

Sam could see that the female was blind feeling sorry.

"You're pretty low!

Draggong your blind sister onto your antics!" the eagle said as Kermitbrealised what he meant seeing fear on Toph's face leaving.

Constantine growled in anger going after her, since he had a feeling a lot of people were like that, but not him.

He found her at their house but she had the bracelet back on her leg, making him underdtand meaning extra mischief was going to be inflicted but first, he had to pick Sneaker up from school.

He saw Toph take an nap, but hoped she woukd be okay, as he cared about her.

* * *

Sneaker was surprised that Sam had upsetbToph but underdtood as she hoped her aunt was feeling better since she was telling her dad about her day, as Constantine chuckled at her plus knew she could help Toph, remembering this morning getting home seeing Toph awaking but felt better hugging her brother, as she had felt sad.

"Are you feeling better, Aunt Toph?" Sneaker asked.

Toph couldn't help but smile at her niece as Constantine had told her about her but knew she was like them.

"Yes as your dad is very good at helping." she told her.

Sneaker was getting a snack since Nadya wouldn't be back until way laterbseeing her dad going out forva bit knowing he was going to go heist so she could keep Toph company as Toph smiled since she didn't mind


	2. CLearning About Each Other

**A/N**

**More of the story and thanks to those who favourited this along with A Bigger Piece Of The Pie, my series of one shots for a certain Bad Frog and his Number 2.**

**In this chapter, Dominic makes Constantine curious about his sister Toph but decides to talk to her.**

* * *

That evening, Constantine and Dominic were playing poker but Domijic was stunned his blood brother had an older sister since he thought what had happened when he was little meant all his siblings were gone but was worried in case Toph was an imposter because he didn't want to see Constantine hurt despite the fact theybwere thieves, con artists.

"Maybe we should do some digging, just in case she's lying but if you say she's your sister, then fine." Dominic told him drinking beer.

Constantine had a few things he wanted to ask Toph, like how she'd survived this long, since he thought she had gone.

"Maybe I should ask her later, Number 2" he said.

"Good, but it's okay, if you find out." Domijic told him as Constantine was quiet.

He knew that Toph coming back into his Bad Frog's life was a huge deal, something Constantine never imagined happening so was taking it slow for his sake, seeing him leave the room, underdtanding since Nadya was unsure about Toph.

He hoped his Bad Frog was okay goingbto bed, hearing him and Toph talking, which was a good thing but knew Constantine woukd tell him later checking on Sneaker seeing her asleep.

* * *

Later that morning, Sneaker was making breakfast for her Dad, Domijic and Nadya like normal since she had learnt to cook but sometimes Nadya worried because the little Bad Frog might get hurt, something Constantine worried about a lot.

"Daddy and Aunt Toph were up all night talking, I heard them when I had to go to go to the bathroom, but it's good since Dadfy misses his family after they disappeared." Sneaker said.

Dominic underdtood as he saw a tired Constantine enter making him and Nadya worry making him black coffee, which helped when he stayed up late when planning heists since Sneaker always went to sleep listening to him plan.

"Tbanks guys, since Toph and I had a lot to talk about, like the past, after our family disappeared.

She to,d me she was living as a freelance thief aftervI became the infamous thief Inam now but I'm happy she's here." he said sniffling which stunned Sneaker.

"Go sleep Ojay?" Nadya said kissing his cheek.

He nodded leaving but Nadya and Sneaker were concerned.

"Daddy never, ever cries, even when he gets hurt!" Sneaker said.

"He hasn't seen your aunt since they were kids, so her being here stirs up emotions in your father, but he'll be okay." Domijic told her.

"I hope so, as I care about him." Sneaker said.

Nadya nodded as she cared about her Bad Frog too, but was going to work, hoping he was okay and knowing Sneaker woukd ditch school to help her father, knowing how loyal they were to each other.

Dominic was taking her to schol, but woukd help Condtantine out, but later Toph was awake, drinking coffee sensing his aura knowing he had taken care of her brother helping him become a master thief like how she had taught him, smirking.

"Constant is sleeping like a log, I can hear him Badguy, but thanks for looking out for him, as he needed somebody besides me.

Aftervthe tragedy that happened to,our siblings, Constantine and me fended for ourselves, making ourvwaybto America by sneaking onto a ship and once we got here, we took care of each other stealing to survive.

Plus we scammed peopke, Constantine using his charm and people feeling sorry for my loss of sight we made a lot of money." she explained.

Dominic smirked at Tbat knowing Constantine was strong on the outsie but not inside but felt that both of them needed him and Nadya.

Plus she woukd help her brother in bothering Kermit, one of Constantine's favourite things to do knowing Sam was always mad at them.

Toph chuckled at her brother's antics but couldn't wait to join in with the mischief hoping Constantine was Ojay, knowing he needed time, they both did.


	3. Causing Mischief

**A/N**

**More of the story because I feel like writing it plus loving Constantine and Toph plus they might cause some mischief **

* * *

Toph was rough housing with Constantine as Sneaker giggled watching her Dad and aunt since she and her Dad rough housed all the time hearing him chuckle like when they rough housed since Nadya woukd be home late which was why Dominic ordered pizza for dinner, making Sneaker excited being a kid, she liked that food.

Dominic wondered what Constantine and Toph had been talking about all night, as Toph explained that they had been catching up all night.

Constantine was drinking coffee, adding Green Russian into it making Toph giggle since she could smell it off her brother's breath.

"He drinks a lot, Toph, trust me.

He has out drunk me sometimes, but you guys are gonna have fun, plus cause mischief on Kermit." Dominic told her making her giggle as she had fire crackers.

Constantine high fived her as they were going to a certain theatre seeing Sam there making Toph giggle pulling his tail hearing him squawk as Constantine chuckled putting laxatives in Kermit's coffee.

"Sweet, this is gonna be fun, bro." Toph told him.

They were leaving before they got caught, and we're chuckling going back to Constantine and Domijic's house.

Sneaker wondered where they went.

"We were tormenting Kermit, little thief." Constantine said.

Toph knew she used to call him that when he was little, so thought it sweet he called Sneaker that, making her tear up wiping tears away.

* * *

That early evening, both Constantine and Toph were putting Sneaker to bed, telling her a story about two little amphibian thieves based off them which made Sneaker excited because she wanted to learn about what her Dad was like, as Constantine chuckled but was seeing her get sleepy, kissing her head between her lime green bangs.

Toph found this adorable because she used to tell him these kinds of stories when he was little but saw Sneaker out like a light.

"We should let her sleep, Toph because she needs it, plus I worry that my ex wife Kokoro might take her from me, since I care about her a lot." Constantine told her as she understood hugging him.

She had heard about Kokoro from Dominic and hoped she never had to meet her or she would make her pay for hurting her brother emotionally knowing her brother loved Nadya very much which she could sense.

She saw her brother going out, but he told her to stay and keep an eye on Sneaker.

"Understood, but be careful." she said as he nodded leaving.

She left to get grape soda but thinking as Nadya was home understanding that Constantine had gone out heisting hoping he wouldn't get hurt.

Toph underdtood but was shy around her making Nadya understand.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Toph, as we both care about Constantine because I worry about his antics." Nadya said to her.

Toph nodded as she was drinking up, knowing she was right, but saw Constantine back with a few minor injuries as Nadya grabbed the first aid kit, tending to him seeing Toph look worried because her brother had gotten hurt.

"Toph it's fine, just a few scratches, don't worry." Constantine to,d her.

Nadya understood her Bad Frog's point but knew Hevwas tough


	4. Protecting Their Home

**A/N**

**Here's more of this story but Toph is bonding with Sneaker but she loves her aunt as they have fun.**

* * *

Constantine was up the next morning but making pancakes with Sneaker's help which was good but he was protective of his sister making Sneaker understand plus she was family making the Bad Frog understand seeing Toph up.

"Hey guys, good morning, sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah but how come you're up early?" Constantine asked her.

"We always get up with the sun, remember?" Toph said as Sneaker agreed.

Constantine sighed as he was making coffee but knew his sister was just being herself like when he was little sighing, realising his sister was lonely which was why being with them made Toph so very happy but Sneaker saw Nadya up since she had work soon.

"I see your sister is settling in well, Constantine, but why is she here?" Nadya asked her amphibian husband kissing him.

"I guess that she's lonely, or on a heist." he replied.

"I bet it's the second thing Daddy said, since we're thieves except for Nadya, she's a cop." Sneaker said as Constantine sighed.

* * *

Later after school let out, Sneaker was going home knowing her folks were at work with Nadya at gulag and her father causing mischief, she was normally home alone until they got back so the little amphibian thief in training was happy getting home and seeing her aunt there, making Toph chuckle.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Toph asked.

"Good, I shook down some kids for money." Sneaker replied.

Toph chuckled because she reminded her of Constantine at that age, always in mischief but it was harmless and good practice for becoming a thief.

"You remind of somebody I used to know back in the Russian swamp." Toph said to her.

"You mean my Daddy, Aunt Toph?" Sneaker said.

The light blue skinned amphibian female smiled as she knew that was she loved bonding with her niece plus she was teaching Sneaker to use her other senses despite her eyes.

"You okay, Aunt Toph?" Sneaker asked her.

"Yes because it's okay, your parents are busy Huh?" she answered.

"Nadya's okay but I love my Daddy, as he teaches me thief stuff." Sneaker told her making her understand but she knew Nadya meant well plus she didn't know her very much despite Constantine explaining that Nadya made him happy.

Later while playing one of Toph's senses games, Sneaker sensed Dominic Badguy's aura making her growl in anger because her Dad had told her about him.

"I understand, as your Dad told me what he did to him, he can't get forgiveness." Toph yelled as she slammed the door plus Hector had bitten Dominic making Sneaker giggle.

"What's so funny, little thief?" Constantine asked.

"The Lemur tried to get in here, but Aunt Toph and me along with Hector." Sneaker told him making the Bad Frog relieved.

"Thanks Little Thief, as Dominic doesn't deserve forgiveness." he told her as Toph smiled.

"She's very special, brother." Toph said.

They nodded as they were having fun plus Constantine was ordering in, since Nadya wouldn't be home until later.

"Yes pizza!" Sneaker said, making Constantine giggle because it was very sweet.


	5. Taking Care Of Her

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but Toph is sick so Constantine is taking care of her, something she's not used to but knows he cares about her.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

The next day, Toph wasn't feeling so hot which made Constantine worry for her becausec she was his sister and he cared about her like with Nadya and Sneaker plus knew she loved gumbo since Sam's cousin, from New Orleans had let her try it.

"Is Aunt Toph okay, Daddy?" Sneaker asked while making breakfast.

"She's not feeling well sweetie, but I'll help her." Constantine told her.

Toph walked in but felt dizzy as the fever was making her nuts but Sneaker sensed her aunt had the flu making Constantine understand.

"Toph go back to bed, you need to rest." Constantine told her.

"I'll be fine, trust me bro." she said coughing.

"No you're not, you are sick plus I care about you." he replied, as Sneaker nodded seeing Toph relent going to her room as Constantine sighed.

"Sweetie it's time for you to go to school, plus don't worry about your aunt." Constantine told her.

"Okay, but I hope she's okay." Sneaker told him leaving.

"You and me both, sweetie." Constantine told her.

She hugged him before leaving but he sighed as he was making gumbo for Toph because it might help her feel better.

"Don't worry Hector, Toph will feel better soon." Constantine to,d his turtle.

* * *

Later that day, Toph was stirring awake feeling her head hurt along with her throat plus her sinuses were blocked along with a fever but normally she took care of herself so having her brother helping her felt awkward.

"Ugh, I hate being sick!" she said sneezing and coughing.

Constantine entered with gumbo making her surprised, since her brother had remembered her favourite food.

"Hey I remember that you love this stuff, the way I love ramen and sushi among other things but how're you feeling?" he said.

"Still sick, Constant but it's weird since I normally take care of myself when sick, but I know that you care." Toph told him.

"I figured that, when you lied about not being sick." Constantine told her.

Toph smiled weakly at him.

He was seeing her drink ice tea, as it was helping sooth her throat but Constantine understood, as he saw her fall asleep seeing Hector guard her, plus Constantine wanted to have some mischief with Kermit before picking Sneaker up from school.

"Hector, look after Toph, okay?" he told him.

The Bad Frog was leaving after putting on his favourite hooded cloak hoping that Toph was okay, because he cared about her a lot.

He was goofing around but making Kermit mad at him, chuckling seeing it was time to pick Sneaker up from school leaving making Kermit sigh.

Sneaker was happy as her Dad was picking her up from school but wondered if her aunt was okay.

"She still has the flu, little thief but she'll get better soon, I'm sure of that." Constantine told her as they were going home and would have fun at home just as long as it didn't wake Toph up.


	6. Bonding With Her Niece

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but Constantine is being sweet to Toph but also his daughter Sneaker as he cares about them.**

**While Toph is still sick, Constantine is taking care of her and his daughter Sneaker while Nadya is at work.**

* * *

That early evening whi,e Sneaker was getting ready for bed Constantine was making sweet Japanese tea since it would sooth them as well as Toph because she was dosed up but sighed because he cared about them and Nadya but still mad at Dominic plus him trying to get into the house earlier made the thief's temper boil which was not a good thing.

"Constant it's okay to be angry, the Lemur was Number 2 and not very good at it so it's understandable but you need to relax." Toph said softly.

He realised she was right but saw the tea was ready but getting cookies seeing Sneaker enter in her night kimono but she wondered if Nadya was okay.

"She can handle herself little thief, but let's have a snack okay?" Constantine told her.

Sneaker smiled smelling the scent of Japanese tea because she loved it plus it was relaxing so would help her get to sleep.

She was drinking it but was liking it as always but Toph smiled drinking it.

She had taught her brother to make this tea when he had been Sneaker's age so guessed that he was teaching Sneaker to as well which made her very proud but was putting her niece to bed.

"Daddy really cares about you, as the other day when Sam upset you, my Dad was mad but he has a good heart that is strong.

It's why he's not afraid to be himself when the other adults write him off as nothing more but a Thief but you and me know better." Sneaker told her making Toph agree.

"He was always like that at your age like the day he found Hector's egg at a beach." Toph said making Sneaker curious because she always wondered where the family pet came from making Toph giggle telling her the story.

Constantine could hear them but smirked because his sister and Sneaker were bonding and Toph teaching her some of what she knew when she had taught him at her age so didn't mind her doing that.

He was getting tired so was going to bed plus Nadya had just gotten home but stunned the house was in one piece making her check on her famiky seeing Sneaker in bed plus Toph was sleeping on the couch making her relieved.

She was making herself coffee but was going to bed finding Constantine there asleep guessing Sneaker had worn him out.

* * *

That morning Constantine had gotten up as usual but was seeing Sneaker making breakfast as usual but the little thief wasn't herself because she had been tired but he understood as she had gotten herself suspended from school with her letting the frogs on the science room go free which he found very brave of her, since she hated seeing their kind in cages but the principal didn't see it Tbat way.

He knew that he could do more training with her or karate but he had heard what Sneaker had told Toph last night when she had put Sneaker to bed making himself coffee seeing his little thief up as usual.

"Morning sweetie you sleep good?" he asked her.

"Yes Daddy but is Nadya home yet or Aunt Toph awake?" Sneaker told him while drinking apple juice making Constantine smile.

"Yes Nadya is but sleeping, Aunt Toph too." Constantine told her making her underdtand but was helping him make pancakes since she was very good at cooking.


	7. Deciding To Stay

Toph was lying awake in her room but thinking because her brother had asked her to stay and be part of Tneir family plus she liked being with Sneaker since the little thief was like her dad plus she and Nadya were getting along but she needed time to think, needing something to drink to sooth her nerves leaving her room plus she knew where everything was.

She entered the kitchen making herself warm milk to sooth her hearing footsteps taking a karate stance since she was an ninja like Constantine.

"Whoa there, it's me Nadya but what're you doing up?" Nadya said.

"I couldn't sleep, so was getting a drink to sooth my nerves." Toph admitted making her understand knowing how she liked being part of the family so was making up her mind knowing her brother and Sneaker would be very happy about this later when they got up.

* * *

The next morning was Saturday which made Sneaker happy because she had soccer practise which she loved and was on a team along with her cousin Yoko but made her dad proud going to make pancakes like always since she loved to cook and bake when she was allowed surprised seeing Toph was still here hugging her.

"I knew you wouldn't leave plus daddy will be happy, when he wakes up." Sneaker said hugging Toph seeing a smile on her aunt's face knowing this was going to be fun seeing her dad happy seeing Toph was still here.

"Yeah, Nadya convinced me to stay p,us Sneaker needs us you know?" Toph said hearing Constantine chuckle making Nadya smirk knowing mischief would abound.

* * *

A/N

I felt like writing more of Tne story after reading it but Toph is very intresting

In this chapter, Toph is doing some thinking as Constantine wants her to stay


End file.
